


I'm Gonna Make You Scream

by izzyb



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mirror Universe, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov is caught spying on Kirk and McCoy and is punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Make You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment fic for the Poor Man's Sinfest for lafemmechatte.

Pavel knew that when they caught him spying, he was going to be feeling this for a while. Their captain expected obedience and loyalty and gained these through the use of punishment and fear. Having never been on the end of such a punishment, or even one to provoke one, Chekov was in the dark as to what to expect. The stories and legends circulated the corridors of the _ISS Enterprise_, of course, but legends are not necessarily true, are they?

Hustled inside their room by McCoy's unyielding arm after feeling the sting of the doctor's agonizer on his neck, Chekov realizes he made a mistake—the rumors are true. Pavel gulped, rubbing his neck with trembling fingers as he stared at the captain's bare chest and the leather strap he held in his lap as he sat on the bed. He suddenly wished he had never felt an urge to see just what type of relationship the two men shared. He was only going to stop for a minute outside their quarters, but became distracted by the noises inside.

McCoy, wearing only a pair of boxers and an evil grin that matched his wild hair, gestured to Pavel. "Look what we have, Jim? It's a little spy. What should we do with him?" He said this with a stronger accent that usual, unlike anything he had heard from him before, although he tended to stay out of sickbay.

"Maybe he wants to join us. Whatdd'ya think, Bones? Should we fuck him?"

Chekov glanced back at his captor to see his reaction and the doctor grinned. "You better tie him down and gag him. This one seems like a screamer."

This is how Pavel found himself cuffed naked face-down on the bed, gagged with his underwear while the captain striped up and down his ass with hard strokes of the leather. His screams were muffled by the cloth in his mouth and for that he was grateful. Every hit was worse than the last until he thought he was going to go mad from the fire on his skin. Then it stopped and a hand smoothed over the burning hillocks, almost soothingly.

They turned him so that he was lying on his sore ass and he couldn't help squirming and moaning around the gag—although he was afraid he might be punished for that too.

"Shh, this is coming out, Ensign. Don't talk or you will think the smacks I just gave you were friendly pats." The captain drew the gag out of his mouth and Pavel swallowed, trying to wet the dryness. He closed his eyes and to hide the fact that he had been crying.

"God, Jim, look at him." His tone was admiring, but Chekov did not open his eyes. "He is fucking hard from your beating." Without warning, a hot mouth enclosed around his cock and his eyes flew open in shock. The doctor swirled his tongue around the head while the captain bit down his chest while squeezing his sore backside.

"We are going to fuck you soon, Chekov. You are going to be invaded from both ends." Pavel gasped when Kirk twisted a nipple and turned his gaze on him as it seemed as if that is what he wanted. "And you are going to enjoy it too, judging from how aroused you are squirming around on that striped ass."

He spit into his hand and covered his fingers. "See this? These are going in your tight ass." He put action to his words and thrust one finger inside his hole and then the other. Chekov writhed around the digits, trying to chase the pleasure hidden in the pain.

The doctor raised his head and said, "He's getting close."

"Wanna go first?"

"Yeah, help me turn him, though." They moved him again, adjusting his position until he was on his hands and knees with his ass thrust out. McCoy spread his legs with one knee and invaded him in one stroke. Chekov struggled to adjust to the presence of the cock inside of him, but was distracted anyway when Kirk lifted his chin and motioned towards his own erection.

"Suck me." He did it well, having learned early on how to suck cock as a survival technique on this ship—it had kept him from the agony booth more times than he could count. He kept his throat relaxed and used his tongue as he tried to concentrate on making his captain come while McCoy fucked him from behind.

Neither one of them showed any signs of tiring, McCoy's hard thrusts and subsequent bites that turned to bruises on his back pushed him into moaning around Kirk's cock at the fine hint of pleasure. Kirk took his hair in his hands to control the thrusts and told McCoy to come and make Pavel come as well, indicating who was in charge here. The doctor reached around and gripped Pavel's cock, finally allowing him a glimpse of the relief to come.

"Now," Kirk said and McCoy pushed in once more before groaning and spurting deep inside. Pavel sighed when he collapsed on top of him, come leaking out of his now-empty anus.

"Move."

The captain pushed McCoy off Pavel and took his place, entering his relaxed and swollen ass in increments—unlike McCoy's rough strokes—letting him adjust to his wider girth. "You know you wanna come, Ensign." He rocked into him, lifting one of his legs to gain a better angle. "If you don't come now, I won't let you have any relief until the morning. I will just keep you tied up and wanting for hours while teasing you to distraction."

His strokes were hitting his prostate full-on now, causing him to want to beg for more, except he remembered the captain's warning about speaking. He fucked him in earnest, squeezing his flesh and sucking at the bruises left from the doctor's turn. The heat brought out from the manhandling of his sore backside sent him over the edge and he spilled on the sheets, gasping but not screaming like he wanted. The captain stroked him through it, whispering reassurances in his ear before withdrawing, still hard.

He turned away from Pavel and motioned to the doctor. "Suck me off, Bones, since you failed at making him come. Then you will have to be punished." Bones did not protest, but went to his knees immediately with hands behind his back and took the captain's cock in his mouth.

Chekov gaped at this and collapsed against the headboard, wide-eyed as he watched. They made no move to release him and he made no move to escape. After the last hour, he wouldn't have wanted to, anyway.


End file.
